


Calm

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Other, TW: Suicide, tw: overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Connor Murphy finally finds peace in the rain.(TW: Suicide, Overdose)





	Calm

Calm. That’s all he felt. There was no rush- no one was looking for him anyway. 

Calmly walk into the park, calmly open the pill bottle, calmly take a handful, calmly sit down. Wait, have patience.

It’s raining, he now realizes. His coat is sticking to his skin, his hair to his face. There’s no panic, no fear, just calming peace. His head, once screaming twenty-four seven, is now silent.

Calm.

He can feel his body tire, feel his brain start to overflow with dopamine, but slow at the same time. He looks to the sky, smile on his face.

When was the last time he smiled?

His vision becomes blurry. Little specs of the world are all he can register.

The rain on his face makes up for the lack of tears - there is no sadness, no regret, no reason for tears.

He closes his eyes, letting one last thought pass through his mind.

_ I find peace in the rain _

One thought, one breath, then nothing. Connor Murphy finally finds peaceful rest on this calm, rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to calm down from anxiety so I wrote this based off a prompt. I guess, if you enjoyed? If I got anything wrong, please tell me. I just wrote this quickly during the last period of school, and I wanted to share it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
